


This Isn't Your Room

by nonnymice



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymice/pseuds/nonnymice
Summary: Tom wakes up to an unexpected visitor in his bed.





	This Isn't Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a thing. I'm bad at tenses.

Tom woke suddenly to Harry crawling into his bed. “What? What are you doing?” He asked Harry. He could barely tell it was him without his glasses and with his head still foggy from sleep. “This isn’t your room.”

Harry ignored him, moved until he was flush against Tom and nuzzled his face into the older man’s neck. His arms moved to rest around Tom’s waist.

“Harry, what are you doing? He asked again, more awake now. Harry slurred at him “It’s cold in here and you are warm.”

“So you’re going to crawl into my bed and grope me?” Tom said, but he made no move to remove the boy. Harry just nodded in response, Tom felt his nose tickle his neck. 

He was uncomfortably aware of the way Harry’s body was pressed against his, Harry was fully clothed, but Tom was just in his boxers. He was reminded of the times he had gotten himself off to some very similar scenarios featuring the very same dark haired young man.

Harry was mumbling something against his neck, his breath tickling him. “Speak up drunky.” He told Harry.

“I want to suck your cock.” Harry said more clearly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tom was shocked, he was certain he hadn’t heard right.

He looked up and said “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to try it.”

“Are you serious?” Tom paused “That’s a terrible idea.”

Harry didn’t respond he just started kissing Tom’s neck.

“Stop that!” Tom started to try and push Harry away. “You are drunk.”

Harry paused for a moment and sat up to look him in the eye. “I want to and I think you want me to.” Then he kissed him.

The kiss was clumsy and a bit sloppy. But he could feel himself getting hard, and suddenly all he could think about was how much he wanted this. He deepened the kiss, Harry tasted like beer and cigarettes.

Harry moved his hands over Tom’s chest and towards his rapidly growing erection. Harry gripped him through his boxers, a bit too enthusiastically. 

Tom pulled away “Gentle.” Harry laughed and said “Sorry, sorry.” He stroked him again with a softer grip. “That’s better.” Tom breathed out before pulling him back into a kiss, Harry pushed his boxers off and started stroking in earnest.

“Oh fuck Harry.” Tom gasped. “Take these off.” Tom started to move to unbutton his shirt, but Harry pulled away and shook his head.

“No, I just want to suck your cock.” Harry replied. The words hit harder the second time and Tom could barely restrain himself from flipping them over and doing all the things he’d touched himself late at night thinking about.

Harry moved down the bed and looked at Tom’s cock for a moment. He hesitated for the first time that night. He looked up at Tom “I’ve never done this before.” He blushed.

“You don’t have -” Harry cut him off by licking the head of his cock. “Oookay. Just take it slow.” Tom gently touched Harry’s head, running his fingers through his chin length hair.

Harry took his dick firmly in hand and ran his lips against the tip before opening his mouth and taking in the head. He swirled his tongue around the tip. “Yeah, that’s good.” Tom tried not to push him down further.

After a minute Harry tried to take in more of Tom, until he gagged and pulled off. He was breathing heavily. “Fuck.” He unbuttoned his pants and started touching himself through his boxers.

Harry took him again, as deep as he could and Tom couldn’t resist pulling the younger man’s hair. “Yeah, that’s perfect.” Harry found a rhythm after a minute, gagging occasionally when he went too deep.

Way too quickly Tom had to warn him “Fuck Harry, I’m getting close.” Harry pulled off and looked up at him. “Cum in my mouth.” He said before taking in Tom as deep as he could in one go. 

Tom couldn’t stop himself now pulling Harry down until he gagged. Harry pulled back up and hummed to himself, rapidly stroking his own cock in time to his bobbing. Tom’s orgasm washed over him and he could feel the younger man shudder as he came into his hand. 

Silence descended for a moment before Harry stood, tucked himself back in and wiped his hands on his pants. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Tom watched him trying to catch his breath. 

Harry blushed and looked away heading to the door. “I’m going to bed.”

“You can stay. If you want” Tom said quietly.

“Goodnight Tom.” Harry said before stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him.

Tom sighed and laid back in bed, trying to process what just happened. 

They didn’t talk about it in the morning.


End file.
